


Date

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fondue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Blueberry asks Comic out on a date.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from somebody on Tumblr. I'm pretty sure they were probably had smut in mind when they made the request and I was originally going to do that but when I started writing it this happened instead and they weren't specific anyway.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Comic froze, his mouth still open from the greeting pun he’d been about to make, as he stared at Blueberry standing on the other side of his sentry station. “What?” Was stupidly all that came out of his mouth. Had he heard right?

“Will you go out on a date with me?” Blueberry asked again, speaking slower this time.

How many times had Comic daydreamed about asking Blueberry that exact question? He’d never once gotten the courage to go actually do it though. He’d been too afraid that Blueberry would say no and their friendship would be ruined as a result. But here he was faced with the question himself and he was just staring at Blueberry like a moron. He had to say something, Blueberry was starting to look worried.

“Yes,” he blurted out as Blueberry opened his mouth to say something. “I will gladly go on a date with you.”

Blueberry smiled wide. “Wonderful. How does tonight sound at around five or six, in my world?”

“That sounds great.” Comic would drop everything right here and right now if Blueberry wanted him to.

Blueberry’s smiled brightened. “See you then.” He waved his fingers at Comic before skipping away.

 Comic couldn’t help but smile a she watched him go. He’d be going on a date with Blueberry, he almost couldn’t believe it. Oh gosh, five o’ clock was _so_ far away, how was he going to endure until then without going crazy?

 

“You seem awfully excited and happy today,” Rus said when he came to check on him to make sure he was doing his job.

“Yeah.” Comic smiled up at him.

“Can I ask why? Not that I’m not super happy you see you super happy but it is rather unusual.”

“Uh…” Comic’s face grew warm. Was he really all excited and nervous about a date like a damn teenager? “Blueberry… asked me out on a date. I’m gong over to his place to-” He cut off with a surprised yelp as Rus bent over to squeeze him in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground in the process.

“Congratulations.” Rus was using his loudest, excited voice, practically right in Comic’s ‘ear’ it was almost painful. “You have boyfriend, I knew you two would get together one day. And today is finally that day.”

“Thanks, but uh… could ya put me down now?”

“Oh of course, sorry.” Rus placed him back on his feet with exaggerated care. “I’m just so happy for you, that’s all. What are you going to do on your date?”

“I don’t know yet but I’m going over to his world at like five so I’m imagine dinner or something like that.”

“Oh, we simple _must_ get you something better to wear than that. You must look you best.” He took hold of Comic’s hand and started leading him back towards Snowdin proper.

Comic had to walk far faster than he normally did to keep up and prevent getting dragged along behind him. “What about sentry duty?” Rus often scolded him for leaving sentry duty early.

“You wearing something better than that is far more important. I refuse to let any brother of mine go on a date with their special someone dressed like a hobo. You need to impress Blueberry, he’s like me, he has high standards.”

Comic wasn’t dressed like a hobo, was he? There weren’t any homeless people in Snowdin as far as he was aware so he didn’t know. “I’m sure Blue won’t mind me being dressed like this.”

“I’m sure he _won’t_ mind but you need to dress your best anyway. This is a special occasion, your first date, you need to dress like it means something.”

“Well uh… all right I guess.” Comic couldn’t argue with that. “But nothing too fancy please.” The last thing he wanted to do was over dress for the occasion. Also, the fancier a piece of clothing was the more uncomfortable it was too under most circumstances.

 

Rus ended up dragging him all the way to Waterfall to go the mall there. There was a rainbow coloured tux in one of the store windows that upon seeing Rus _insisted_ would be perfect. It took quite a bit to convince him otherwise and get something much more sensible instead. Against Rus’ preferences Comic ended up getting a nice shirt and nice pants to match, nothing too fancy or expensive while still being more formal than his usual wear.

They forgot to get nice shoes though. Well, Rus did, Comic was just fine in his usual pink slippers. He was hoping Rus wouldn’t notice and he didn’t… until Comic was getting ready to head out.

“Oh my gosh, you are _not_ wearing your slippers to your first date,” Rus said, practically yelling as Comic was about to head out the door.

With a grin, Comic shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t got any other shoes and it’s too late to get better ones.”

Rus gave him his best disapproving frown. He knew Comic had forgotten on purpose and that it was too late to do anything about it. He would have no choice but to let it go. “I’m ashamed of you brother. If your feet weren’t so small I’d make you wear my nice shoes.”

“Those’d be some big shoes to fill, I could never do it, I’m not cool enough.”

“Even if you are not as cool as me you are still cool, even _if_ your choice of shoes for you first date is possibly the worst possible one.”

“It could be worse though, I could be wearing crocs.”

“Crocs are _at least_ closer to being proper shoes than fuzzy slippers. But just go, being late would be even worse.” Rus gestured towards the door with an air of defeat. “Next time though, you’re wearing real shoes.”

“See ya later than bro.” Comic grinned at him one last time before waving his fingers in goodbye and teleporting to the basement.

His hands shook a little with a mix of excitement and nervousness as he set the machine to take him to Blueberry’s world. He’d been on a few dates before but it had been a while. So, he wasn’t sure what to except, especially since Blueberry’s world might view dates a little differently. But no matter what it would undoubtedly be a pleasant evening, spending time with Blueberry was always pleasant.

Once in Blueberry’s world he teleported, landing in front of the door. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he raised his hand and knocked, playing out the tune of _Shave and a Haircut_.

Blueberry answered seconds later, wearing a large smile. “You’re here,” he said as he stepped back, letting Comic in. “I was getting kind of worried that maybe you’d forget or something even though you’re actually kind of earlier than I’d expected you to be. Oh, and you’re dressed really nice, I like it. Your choice of footwear is… interesting though.”

“Thanks.” Comic was blushing like a dumb shy teen – he was an adult gosh darn it, why did he have to be so nervous? – as he rubbed the back of his skull with one hand. “You look nice too.”

Underneath a cooking apron Blueberry was dressed in obviously nice clothes that were thankfully about the same level of fancy as Comic’s were. His face lit up even brighter at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“So, what are we gonna do for our date or whatever?”

“I made dinner. I found a special romantic cook book just for the occasion. Well actually it’s what gave him the courage to finally ask you out because I was originally going to be a lot less up front about it and just ask you if you wanted to try my new recipes and have it be like a date without really saying it or making it official. But then I decided to stop being a coward and just ask you and I’m so glad you said yes.”

Oh, so Blueberry was nervous about this too. That was a relief, Comic wasn’t the only one. And knowing Blueberry had been feeling the same way as him was uplifting to say the least. His main worry had always been that Blueberry didn’t return his feelings so he’d never brought it up.

“Come on.” Smiling wide, Blueberry took his hand and led him into the kitchen. The lights were off and there were several candles place around the place, giving a romantic vibe. “I may have gone a little far with the mood lighting, especially for a first date, but I saw it in a movie once and thought it looked cool. And they smell pretty too.” They had a floral scent that Comic wasn’t knowledgeable enough about candle scents to name but it was a pretty smell.

“And for dinner I made fondue.” Blueberry gestured towards the kitchen table where was indeed stuff laid out for fondue. “I had to buy special fondue pots. One’s cheese and the other chocolate, that one’s for dessert though. This is my first time making it so I’m not sure how it turned out yet.”

“I’m sure it probably turned out good,” Comic said. Blueberry’s cooking almost always did. And it certainly looked good. It had been a while since he’d had fondue. “Where’s Stretch by the way?”

“On a date with Fell. I asked Fell to ask him out because they’ve been crushing on each other for a while now and needed to finally do something about it. They’re super cute together and this way we get the house all to ourselves.” Blueberry gestured widely around him. “I was thinking after dinner we could watch anime in the living room. I picked out one that I think you might like.”

The way Blueberry could quickly switch from talking about one thing and then back again had always been fascinating. “Yeah, that sounds like it’d be nice.” Anime wasn’t typically his thing but the few he did like he liked a lot and if Blueberry thought he’d like something he probably would, they had pretty similar interests when it came to other forms of fiction.

Blueberry smiled wide. “Come on, let’s eat. I need to know if I did it right. I’ve never actually had fondue before but it looks good and it’s supposed to be romantic.”

They sat down at the table across from each other. As they ate they talked about all sorts of things. Blueberry of course did most of the talking though as always, he gave Comic plenty of opportunities to speak too. Not surprisingly the fondue was good, both the cheese and chocolate. Blueberry liked it too.

Afterwards Comic helped him clean up and put the leftovers away. “Thank you very much,” Blueberry said once they done. “I appreciate it.”

“Oh uh… you’re welcome.” For once Comic didn’t mind doing a little bit of work, he liked Blueberry and it wouldn’t have been fare to leave him to clean up the mess by himself especially since he’d undoubtedly put a lot of work into preparing it all by himself. “So, how ‘bout that anime?”

Blueberry took his hand and led him into the living room, skipping the whole way. “I’m sure you’ll like it. It’s involves science stuff and I watched the first few episodes, it’s really good and according to Alphys and Undyne it only gets better.”

After Blueberry popped the disk into the DVD they sat on the couch. Initially Comic placed himself a little bit away from Blueberry, not wanting to encroach on his space uninvited. But then Blueberry scooched closer to that their shoulders were touching.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, this is good,” Comic replied with an easy grin. Inside he was practically screaming though, they were almost cuddling like this. He could put his arm around Blueberry’s should if he wanted to, which he did but he wouldn’t push it that far so soon on their first date.

As distracted as he was by Blueberry’s presence against his side he quickly got lost in the anime once it got started. Blueberry was right, it was the kind of thing that was right up his alley. He got so engrossed in it that he didn’t realize the time until Blueberry paused it after the twelfth episode.

“I don’t think we have time for more right now,” Blueberry said. “My brother’s probably going to be back soon if I had to guess. But uh… do you think we could… do this again sometime? As another date?”

Comic stood too. “That uh… sounds like fun, we could make it like a thing or something.”

“So, we’d be dating kinda like boyfriends?”

“If ya wanna be.” Comic would like that.

“Okay.” Blueberry bounced up in excitement. “Does this mean I can kiss you good night before you head home?”

Comic’s face grew warm as he blushed for the umpteenth time that night. “Yeah.”

“You’re cute when you blush like that.” Before Comic could even try to think of a response Blueberry leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. It was chaste and sweet, making Comic blush even more. “We could maybe do this again like a week form now?” Blueberry said with a smile as he stepped back. “And make it like a date night thing. Maybe we could even go to your place next?”

“Yeah, we could do that. I’m sure I could find a way to get my bro outta of the house for an evening.” If Comic told him what was up he’d probably leave willing if he behaviour earlier was any indication.

“Okay, see you then. Or probably before then but see you officially on a date then. It’ll be fun.” Blueberry leaned in to kiss him again. This whole dating boyfriend thing was already turning out to be rather nice. Comic couldn’t have thought of a better way for things to go.


End file.
